Meet The Nielsens
by HermioneRose
Summary: Ryan meets Kelsi's parents, and it wasn't a normal meet-the-parents he'd ever been too.


**Author's Note: You know there's going to be a sequel to this, right? The beginning is sort of weak, but the rest is pretty much amazing. Haha. Enjoy, and happy reading!**

**Chapter One: Ryan Meets The Parents**

Every guy who has a girlfriend has to meet her parents.

It's a written rule, and Ryan Evans thought that Kelsi Nielsen would be happy to know that Ryan would like to meet her parents.

He guessed not.

Ryan was driving Kelsi back to her house so Ryan could meet her parents.

It was all Ryan's idea, but Kelsi didn't really like the idea of him meeting her parents.

"My family is a little..." Kelsi trailed off, and Ryan gave her a smile.

"Weird? Everyone says their family is weird, Kelsi." Ryan stated, and Kelsi sighed.

"Yes, but my family isn't just weird. They are _werd_." Kelsi explained, and Ryan chuckled.

"Kelsi, I'm sure they aren't so bad. Remember when you met my parents?" Ryan asked, and Kelsi nodded.

"Everything went fine. My parents make a big deal out of everything. Remember when they made a big deal of me being eighteen?" Kelsi pointed out, and Ryan shook his head.

"I thought that was nice. Our parents still make me and Sharpay sit through dinner with them when it's our birthdays." Ryan replied, and Kelsi looked at him.

"Well, at least they didn't make a big deal out of the fact that you are coming to meet them." Kelsi replied, and Ryan smiled as he parked infront of the Nielsens's house, and as Ryan got out to open Kelsi's door, he noticed two figures standing inside the house, looking directly at Ryan's car.

Ryan shook the feeling off, and went around to open Kelsi's door, and the small girl got out.

"It looks like your parents don't trust me." Ryan told her jokely, and he noticed that Kelsi was blushing furiously.

"See what I mean?" she asked, and as she led Ryan to the house, he noticed the figures disappeared, and the door opened.

A man and a woman stood in front of them, smiling.

Ryan knew instantly where Kelsi got her looks:

From her mother, who looked liked Kelsi, except for the fact that her daughter was a little shorter, while her mother seemed to be a little taller.

Her father was a different story:

He was almost _too_ tall, with silver glasses (much like what Kelsi wore), and hidden behind them were green eyes, much too different from the brown eyes he loved staring into all the time.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Ryan." Kelsi's father said, and Mrs. Nielsen nodded, and the way she nodded made Ryan think of those bobblehead dolls he had seen Coach Bolton's office.

"Likewise." Ryan told him, and as Kelsi was busy taking Ryan's coat to the coat closet, Ryan ventured into the living room with Mr. and Mrs. Nielsen.

"I'm glad Kelsi has you as a boyfriend. The boy that she was going out with...he didn't treat her very well." Mrs. Nielsen replied, and Mr. Nielsen shook his head.

"From the start, he was okay: then he got nervous, and always had an excuse for everything. Finally, some of her friends told her that he was seen with another girl." he added, and Ryan recalled seeing Kelsi in tears, and at the piano, and a few other times as well.

"Yeah, I sort of knew about that...I didn't think it'd be true, though. I mean, they looked so good together--" Ryan explained, but Mrs. Nielsen cut him off.

"Wasn't he a basketball player, though?" she asked, and Ryan's frowned as he took off his hat, and started to play with the brim.

Why were they grilling him about Kelsi's ex-boyfriend, Jason Cross?

Weren't they suppose to get to know him?

But, then it suddenly hit him:

They didn't want him to cheat on Kelsi like Jason had.

Well, that was a difference between Ryan and Jason.

Ryan had more respect for girls than Jason ever could.

And Ryan would never cheat on a girl, especially one like Kelsi.

"Yes, ma'am, he is a basketball player. But, not all basketball players are like that. Take Jack Bolton's son, Troy, for example. He'd never cheat on his girlfriend even if someone paid him." Ryan responded, and Mr. and Mrs. Nielsen looked surprised, shocked even, and Ryan hurried to explain, because it seemed he hit a raw nerve.

"B--but, he wouldn't! I know I'd never do that." Ryan commented, moving his fingers back and forth on the brim of the beloved red fedora hat, and Kelsi's parents gave him a smile: each.

"That's good. Kelsi seemed a bit uneasy that you were coming to meet us, but you seem like a very nice boy." Mr. Nielsen said, and Ryan gave him a small smile.

"I remember how nervous she was when she was meeting my parents. But, my parents loved her."

_And so I. _Ryan thought, as Kelsi came back into the living room.

"Well, your coat's in the coat closet, Ryan." Kelsi stated, sitting beside him on the couch, and Mrs. Nielsen looked at him.

"Would you like anything to eat? I made a chocolate cake." Mrs. Nielsen asked, and Ryan nodded.

"I'd love some. Thank you."

As Mr. and Mrs. Nielsen got up, and Kelsi turned to him.

"So, what did you talk about with my parents?"

Ryan smirked as he looked at her.

"Oh, you know: the usual."

Kelsi burst out laughing.

"The usual? Now I don't know to know any more."

Ryan chuckled as he gave her a swift kiss on the cheek.

"It was nothing bad, honest."

Kelsi grinned at him.

"Still, it sounds like there wasn't nothing ordinary about your conversation about my parents."

Ryan shook his head.

"I don't need to know what I talked about with your parents."

"Ryan!" Kelsi explained, and Ryan laughed.

"Okay, okay: calm down. We just talked about Jason, and--"

Kelsi placed her head in her hands.

"Oh, no! Why?" she asked, and Ryan smiled.

"They just wanted to make sure I don't cheat on you. But, I told them I'd never do that. Not in a million years."

Kelsi peeked at him through her fingers.

"Good."

Finally, Mr. and Mrs. Nielsen came back into the living room, carrying three plates of chocolate cake:

One for Ryan and Kelsi to share (another fork was included), and one for Mr. and Mrs. Nielsen.

"That's a long time to get some chocolate cake." Ryan commented as he let Kelsi take the first bite of the delicious treat, and Mr. Nielsen gave him a knowing glance.

"Well, we wanted you two be left alone..."

Ryan swore that Kelsi almost on her piece of cake.

"_Dad!_" she almost yelled, and Mr. Nielsen, Mrs. Nielsen, and Ryan laughed as Kelsi blushed.

"Don't worry, it's fine." Ryan explained, and they all ate in silence.

But, Ryan was thinking that was definately the weirdest meeting-the-parents he'd ever seen.

By a long-shot, of course.


End file.
